Camera Shy
by Jazzy24
Summary: Max goes on another mission for Logan, but things don't go as planned.
1. Night Ride

Camera Shy  
By Kim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but the story idea is mine.   
Timeslot: Sometime after "Blah Blah, Woof Woof"  
Summary: Max goes on another mission for Logan but things don't go as planned.  
Feedback: Please! It helps me make a better story!  
E-mail: Paws1224@hotmail.com -- Drop me a note!   
  
Please R/R!!   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Camera Shy  
Chapter One  
Night Ride  
  
  
//Not too many people nowadays get their fifteen minutes of fame anymore, the world's too corrupt for that to happen. Back before the Pulse, that cliche flew around like an airborne disease, spreading false hope to the underbelly of society. They always claimed that if there was a will, there was a way.   
  
Since the Pulse, everything turned and no one was getting their minutes of fame unless they were shown being busted on COPS or being the small highlight of some lame news network. The truth of it was, that after the Pulse, no one wanted to be seen. That's the way you make enemies, and that's the way you get caught.// Max thought grimly to herself as she rode down the street on her Ninja.   
  
She often had small enlightenings and theories as she rode; it seemed to clear her mind to open topics. Whether they were interesting or not, she couldn't decide. Everyone had their theories in life; it just depended on whether or not you acted on them. Max shrugged to herself and focused on the black road in front of her, empty and cold. Normal nights in Seattle were boring and dull, nothing ever seemed to happen. It was like the people were reverse vampires or something; they all headed inside once the sun went down. For Max, the nighttime was the best part of the day.  
  
Maybe it was because no one was out, or maybe it was the fact that she didn't need sleep and could instead use the time doing something she enjoyed. She smiled slightly and thought of the possibility of actually having shark DNA, after all, she was able to hold her breath underwater for long amounts of time and was a fast swimmer. Still, she doubted the fact that Manticore genetics would pour some fish genes into her, it wasn't the plan.  
  
Max was snapped out of her reverie as her beeper suddenly went off attached to her hip. The small vibration she had it set too almost made her lose control of the bike as she was taken off guard. Once she regained her composure, she reached for the beeper and slowed the bike down. When the small numbers lit up in her hand, she sighed. What was Logan doing up so late? True she didn't sleep much, but a girl still needed to relax.  
  
She attached the beeper to her belt and headed down the street to a few payphones that resided at the end. Max got off her bike and dialed Logan's phone number, a slight irritation inside that began to well up. Logan picked up the phone and answered with a cheery hello.  
  
"What?" She snapped. As soon as it left her mouth, she wanted to take it back. Too late now.   
  
Logan was slightly taken off guard by the tension, but began anyway. "I need you over here, I've got something I need you to do." He stated simply.   
  
"Aiight, I'll be over in a few." She mumbled. Max hung up the phone and sighed. Why was it every time she was enjoying herself, the downtrodden seemed to perk their heads up? She got back on her bike and revved up the motor. Logan's was just a few minutes from where she was, but she somewhat wished that it was longer so she could have a longer ride.  
  
Oh well, Logan felt that the world had to be saved every waking moment, even though nothing would be different in the morning. The world would still be broken, America would still be corrupt, and she would still want to just have a peaceful ride on her Ninja.   
  
//Damn the Pulse, it changed everything for the worse. All though, I have to give it credit for helping me to escape Manticore, without it happening, the goodie-goods of America would be helping to capture us and I'd be off working as a secret agent or solider in Tokyo or Russia by now. Gotta give thanks to where it belongs.//   
  
  



	2. Midnight Meal

A/N: Thanks for the reviews to everyone who wants me to continue. The chapters are a tad short, but they'll get longer as the story progresses.  
  
Please R/R!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Camera Shy  
Chapter Two  
Midnight Meal  
  
  
"Okay Logan, this better be important!" Max shouted as she entered his Penthouse and threw her jacket on a nearby chair. Feeling a sudden urge of hunger grumble in her stomach, Max headed for the refrigerator and pulled it open. Behind her, Logan wheeled into the kitchen and smiled lightly as Max ransacked his food supply. Without turning or stopping her search, she asked, "Do you have any jelly? I'm starving and I can't find anything in here."  
  
"There should be some in the pantry." He answered as he moved over to the table and lifted himself into one of the chairs. After he was settled, he turned back to Max who was going through his shelves of food.  
  
"So, what do I have to do this time?" She grumbled as she began to dig through his kitchen drawers for a knife. Once she found one, she started to spread the peanut butter and jelly, making a sloppy sandwich.  
  
"Well, there's good news and bad news." Logan said with a sigh. "Which do you prefer to hear first?" He asked.   
  
"Gimmie the good." She said with her mouth full. Max went over to the sink and filled a glass with water and washed down the sticky peanut butter that clung to the roof of her mouth. The sandwich was already mostly gone and she couldn't believe how hungry she had suddenly became. Max shrugged it off and finished the last of the meal, debating whether or not to make another.  
  
"All right," He paused and waited for her attention. "The good new is, is that this shouldn't take you too long. I just need you to retrieve some files on a guy named, Moricoke, he's been smuggling illegal drugs into the country for years, as well as artillery. He's got some guys on the inside covering his tracks for him pretty well, his file disappeared from the police a week ago and without it, they can't convict him. Word is, they're at an old warehouse down on seventh. There's a lot more in that place, but I only need that file."  
  
"No prob, but what's the bad news?" She asked warily as she started to put the jars of peanut butter and jelly away, she decided she could have a sandwich later when she got back.   
  
"The building is completely surrounded by Hoverdrones, they obviously don't want anyone unwelcome inside, which proves they're hiding something."   
  
"I hate those things." She stated quietly as she curled her lip slightly. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard if that's the only problem I'll have."  
  
"Max, you can't let them get a picture of you. If they catch a glimpse of your face or even that barcode, Lydecker --"   
  
"I know that, Logan." She said exasperatedly as she cut him off. "So I won't give them a chance." She added with a smile. "So what's the address of this place?"   
  
"744 W. Clortan, right off of Dempster. shouldn't be too hard to find." He said simply as he got back into his chair. "Just be careful." He reminded.   
  
"No big dealio. I'll be back in a flash." Max winked, grabbed her coat and left the penthouse. She got on her bike and headed for the warehouse and hoped that she would be able to stay out of sight like she claimed. She knew what would happen if they caught her on camera, so the risks were high and the bets were on.  



End file.
